I Should be Sleeping
by Curadream
Summary: What's a doctor to do when stuck with a case of insomnia? Song-fic.


**A.N.:**So this is my first fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon is owned by Marvelous Interactive and Emerson Drive owns the song "I should be sleeping".

_

* * *

_

_I never knew there were such great movies_

_On TV at 3 a.m._

_I'd never guessed that at midnight Tuesday_

_I could have pizza ordered in._

Stretching I looked over at my clock. 6AM. Well, it looks like I'm not going to get any sleep, again. I got up; I might as well get some work started.

_I've never been a real night owl,_

_But these days I'm all turned around._

_There's only one thing I'm sure of right now._

Maybe I should start taking some sleeping pills. There are too many thoughts running through my head to calm down and rest. Although, after preaching about how important sleep is, it's a wonder why I don't exactly mind that I can't sleep anymore. Well, my thoughts are of her.

_I should be sleeping Instead of keeping these late hours I've been keeping._

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move._

How did I manage to get into this mess? Its not like we've been flirting, have we? No, our relationship is strictly professional. So how did this happen, why are all my thoughts of her?

_And even though I'm feeling so right_

_I'm so happy, still I know_

_I should be sleeping _

_Instead of dreaming about you_

The mere thought of her name brings a smile to my lips. Half the time I wake up and I look to the mirror to see a smile upon my face. It doesn't take a genius to know I've fallen for her.

_I never knew that I was funny,_

'_Till I went and made you laugh._

I don't know what was so funny. All I said was that it was unhealthy to eat strictly rabbit food. Is lecturing on your health really that funny?

_Never liked a girl that called me Honey_

_But you did and I liked that._

"Trent, honey, could you do me a favor?"

I froze at the intimate nickname. It was just Elli's nature to act motherly to anyone, even her elders, but the implication of the word still made my face flush. And although I was desperately trying to keep our relationship professional, I wouldn't mind if that became my official nickname from her.

_I keep thinking about your smile,_

_Trying to read between the lines._

_Looks like I'll be up for a while._

Her smile, Oh Goddess her smile. When she smiles it's like she's looking directly into your soul telling you not to worry. She's there for you no matter what. You're the only important person in the world at that moment. I've often wondered if anyone else felt that way when she looked at them, or maybe I'm reading into feelings that are non-existent in my sleep-deprived mind. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like my recent insomnia is going to change anytime soon.

_I should be sleeping _

_Instead of keeping_

_These late hours I've been keeping._

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move._

_And even though I'm feeling so right_

_I'm so happy, still I know_

_I should be sleeping _

_Instead of dreaming about you_

After several days of my overworked mind trying to figure out how she feels, I finally went ahead and asked her to join me for dinner. She seemed all too happy to accept my invitation making me wonder if she has been dropping hints that I had completely missed before now. Well, that's just another thing I'll have to analyze later tonight.

_After just three dates (just three dates)_

_And one great kiss (one great kiss)_

_It's way too soon_

_To be obsessing like this_

So it's been about a week since I first asked her to dinner and we've been meeting up every other day for another dinner-date. As I walked her to her house afterwards she smiled and thanked me. Reaching out I cupped her face pulling her closer to share our very first kiss. I could have stood there for hours, unfortunately I had to pull away and let her go for the night.

"Good night, Elli," I whispered at the slightly flustered but very pleased nurse.

_I should be sleeping _

_Instead of keeping_

_These late hours I've been keeping._

_I've been pacing and retracing_

_Every step of every move._

_And even though I'm feeling so right_

_I'm so happy, still I know_

_I should be sleeping _

_Instead of dreaming about you_

I wonder if throughout all of my time thinking and trying to figure out what was happening to me, if ultimately I was just putting off the inevitable. Maybe, I just think too much. Maybe I should just follow my heart in these situations. In that case, there's one thing left to do.

_Dreaming about you._

_I should be sleeping _

_Dreaming about you_


End file.
